Back stabber
by bbJawbreakerbb
Summary: What if Ben and albedo were brother and they have another brother James
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:**Th**is my new story sorry for grammar error English is my 3 grammar and I don't own Ben 10 , man of action is the owner**

Rivalry

Albado had always been jealous of Ben who was better than him in all but one day albedo used the **power** of the Omnitrix to beat he's older brother

On the day after

Ben slightly bored said: dude What are we doing here

James said:we are here for backup

Ben said: why

James a little angry with the reaction of his older brother : sapphires

(They Are in different part of town)

Ben: the F.B.I can not handle this

James: how are you older

Ben: ask mother

James: you're an idiot

Ben: ha ha wait today have seen albedo

James: No that wired a haven't seen him yesterday

Ben with sarcasm in his voice: so he is making a plan to kill me

James also sarcastically: yah and now he is flying in the direction you are

Ben: I yah now ...

James: Hello Ben are you there hello dammit

james drove to the last location of Ben when he arrived he saw swampfire fighting big chill

James activate Omnitrix to select gravatack

Gravatack use he's power of gravity to stop the fight (he lift he's hands up )

Gravatack: what are you doing

Swampfire (Ben): albedo attack me out of nothing

Big chill (albedo) said nothing

Gravatack ( James):

aren't you going to say something

Albedo didn't say anything he's transform to armorillo he use armadillo power to making James lose he's grip when James lost he's grip armodrillo punch him in the face and in the gut Ben try to attack albedo but he dig he's way in to the earth

Swampfire is Ben now run where gravatack was nock out

Ben a warred voice : James are you ok

Gravatack now is James woke up : yeah I'm fine I think is better go home before he attacks again

Ben : yeah can you give me a rind

James : where's your car

Ben : albedo destroyed my car

James : okay get in

20- min later

They are still in the Ben was thinking some think

Ben: hey James

James: yeah

Ben : albedo transform to armodrillo with out touching the omnitrix

James : yeah do you think that he unlock master control

Ben : I think so better call azimuth

The end for now and again sorry for grammar error please rev or fav

P.S: James is like Ben but he has yellow hair and Ben is 18 , albedo is 17 and James is 16


	2. suspect

There's **the new chapter of backstabber please if you got the plot don't say nothing I don't own Ben 10 **

suspect

On the way home Ben and James got a called from there grandfather to come to Plumber Hq

Later at plumber Hq

Ben and James still talking how did albedo unlock master control they stop talk when they arrived where grandpa Max

Ben: hello grandpa max

James: hello grandpa max

Max: hello kids

Ben : so there's a resin that call me and James to come here

Max with a sad look: is about albedo

Ben: what he's okay right

Max: no nothing like that is about the fight between Ben and albedo

James : what about it

Max: camera got image of albedo transform in different's form with out touching the omnitrix I send it to azumth and he said that albedo unlock master control

Ben with a angry face and voice : how the hell he mange to do that

Max: I don't azumth update the software to be very hard to find master control code even azumth wood take 2 weeks to find the program another 3 weeks to find the code

Ben now more pissed and just realize something James haven't said nothing during the talk about albedo unlock master control

Ben : aren't going to say nothing

James : I'm sorry I was think of some sorry Ben I have to make a call ( he walk off to the outside )

Ben : I have to find him and take that omnitrix

Max : Ben you now that's a stupid move he can transform in flash of an eye we need a plan to take him down when that's not now

Ben : if I will think of something a will tall you ok grandpa

Max: ok see you later

Ben walk to the outside but stop in the steer way he saw James talk to he's phone but Ben just heard a told you if a helped you wood leave him alone (and he hang up the call) then Ben came

Ben: hey James!

James almost jump out of the fear : dude don't

do that

Ben: sorry well is better go home a bet the news about the fight is on tv and mom and dad are going be pissed


	3. The phone call

**here is the chapter you now that I don't own Ben 10 **

The phone call

Ben was still in he's mind think with who was James talk to and why he sound pissed Ben was pull out of he's mind by James

James: hey Ben what's wrong

Ben: nothing just thinking

James : think of what

Ben: stuff

James : what kind of stuff

Ben nows that James is trying to say something but what

Ben : about the fight between me and albedo

James : okay you that now albedo has unlock master control he will came after you

Ben with a smirk : just bring it

James : i don't now how you are so cooky some times

Ben: hey a get that a lot now here's a bigger war we are going to face

James a little scared with what Ben said (James is going to talk now ): what

Ben : to give explanation to mom and dad

James punch Ben in the arm : dude I was think to go take down Al ( nick name for albedo)

Ben : sorry but it's going be bad for as

James : you are the one who fight I just stop the fight

20-min later they arrived home Ben and James enter

Ben yelled : mom and dad were home

James goes to the kitchen to take something from the fridge and he sees a note that says that they have to go out of town for some event

P.S : don't destroy the house again

James yelled to Ben : hey Ben mom and dad are out of town and said to not destroy the house again

Ben now enter the kitchen: just one time we destroy the house and always they go out of town they have to remember as

James : we burn the house

Ben : you now that albedo was the one who transform to heatblast and burn down the house

James : and you transform to waterhazard and make a water tornado to try to put out the fire

Ben : and you turn to fasttrack and run away

James : ok still you and albedo burn the house ( James let out a yawn ) I'm going to bed see ya in the morning ( he walk up to he's room )

Ben went the couch and was still think with who James was talk to then he got it the take out he's phone and called max

In the call

Max : hello Ben

Ben : yea hello grandpa , grandpa can a ask if the plumber computer can pick any call from the city

Max : it can but what for

Ben : nothing I just want that to send James last call

Max : ok I'm sending right now

Ben : thinks grandpa

End of the call

Ben got the message and it's start to play

James : hello albedo

Albedo : what do you want

James : I told Al if a help you unlock master control you will stop

Albedo : just help me get to Ben and please don't back stab me

James : fine but nothing of kill

Albedo : fine I'm not going to kill him I'm just going to take he's omnitrix

James: after this is over

Albedo: yes is over

James : this not there you said if a helped you will leave him alone

End of the record call

Ben face was stand with he's brother are up to

Ben : I can't that son of gun is back stabbing me

Next will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4 The final battle

The final battle

Hello people who like this story today I will give then last chapter of back stabber and for the people who were waiting think you for waiting ok let's get with the story

The final battle

At some where In Bellwood

Albedo : finally I'm going to have my revenge

The day after

Ben was still stunned with James done in the morning Ben was always staring

James getting tired of the Ben staring at him : Ben can you stop staring at me it's getting annoying

Ben : sorry I'm just thinking of some thing

Then James phone start to ring

James : sorry Ben I got to take this ( he picks up the phone and go's out side )

Ben gets up and walk to the door to hear who was James talk to

Outside

In the phone call

Albedo : ok I got everything work out now bring him to the docks

James : ok I'm going to do what I can

Albedo : ok bye

James : see yah

( run he's sit and James came in )

James : so Ben has grandpa max find albedo

Ben : no not yet

James stet a side of Ben : Ben what's wrong

Ben surprise with James : nothing's wrong ( Ben's eyes was twitching )

James know some think is wrong but what : ok if you say so

Then Ben phone start to ring

Ben took he's phone out of he's pocket

Ben : it's grandpa max

In the call

Max : hello a called to let you know that we have found where albedo is hiding it's down in the docks

Ben : thinks grandpa

Hangs up

Ben now looking at James : well we have the target and now we attack

James just smirk

50-minutes later

Ben and James have

arrived to the docks

Ben : next time can we get candy after the mission

James eating a candy bar : sorry I have to put my sugar up before we are going to fight vs a guy that know are moves and can change to other alien with a thought

Ben : you act like child ok the plan is I will transform in to heatblast and I'm going to trow magma and you will use waterhazard and make a water tornado then I will use amphibious electric power he will be probably slow down then change to ultimate fasttrack to take the oxygen and he will be nock out cold ( ultimate fasttrack is same as fasttrack but is red and black now he's speed is too fast that it can't be seen he moves in different pattern that can't be touch by physical attacks it can only be touch by not physical attack like Eco Eco sonic scream and also he's strength , reflex , stamina , agility and jumping more better)

James : ok let's go

Ben : I'm going on the back in 3

James : okay

Ben walk to the back of the warehouse and James open the door of the warehouse

James : albedo Ben is here and is outside

Albedo : what okay so where is he now

James : he's going to break that wall any second

Then the ground start to shake

Albedo : James what the hell is this

James: I don't now

Then armadillo jump out of the ground

Armadillo : nock nock assholes

James think fast grab albedo by the in away it's like he's going break it : Ben thinks for the help

Ben : James I know what are doing

James let's go of albedo : so you finally know of my and albedo's plan

Armadillo : yeah

Albedo getting up : will it's not a fair fight

Armodrillo: you may say that ( Ben twisted in omnitrix and change to Eco Eco )

Eco Eco : you may be two but

he stepparent in to two and both of them twisted the omnitrix to see two Ben's

James : did he make a copy him

Albedo : no way there two of then

Normal Ben : so do you what the easy away or the hard

Angry Ben : think well or I will punch your face in

Albedo smirks : try it

I dare you

Ben use he omnitrix and transform in to ultimate Rath

Ultimate Rath : let me tell ya you some think little brothers Rath is going to punch your teeth in

Albedo use the omnitrix to transform in to four arms

Four arms cracking he's knuckles : let's do this

Ben 2 transform to

Kickin Hawk

Kickin hawk : I'm going to break your bones

James transform to spider monkey

Spider monkey : let's start this

Ultimate Rath vs four arms

Ultimate Rath running in the direction to four arms in a tiger like way he try to punch or scratch the skin of the Tetramand the Evolved Appoplexian tried again but failed to get punch in the gut hard four arms try the attack but the he change to ultimate fasttrack and run in circular way to take the air out of ultimate Rath when ultimate fasttrack stop running he did not saw ultimate Rath he saw Gutrot then he start to run faster and faster in tell he can't be seen he was making a tornado a round of gutrot then

Gutrot send cloud of sleeping gas then the tornado slowed down then stopped to see ultimate fasttrack sleeping

Gutrot with a gruff tone : well out of gas

Kickin hawk vs spider monkey

Spider monkey was running to the direction of kickin hawk but field by a spinning kick then he start to kick spider monkey ever where he can kick spider monkey almost faint it's was hard to steed up when almost all your sense are out then from no where a cannot like think attacked spider monkey from the back and spider monkey was passed out

Cannotball: so need to know when to stop monkey around because I was having a ball

Ben nows is Eco Eco ran to cannotball : well we are done

Cannotball now is Eco Eco : I can only say that was a hell of a fight

Then Ben 2 twist the omnitrix and Ben tapped he's to turn in to one only Ben

Ben : now you too

23- minutes later James and albedo woke up

James: what happen

Albedo : all I remember we where fighting Ben and he use sleep gas on me

Ben sting on a chair : finally you have woken up

Both albedo and James tried to use the omnitrix but nothing happened

Albedo : Ben what have you done

Ben smirking : something I ask azumth to put in the omnitrix prime it stop both of to use the omnitrix

Albedo and James try to attack Ben but then where gone in a flash of red light

Ben : hope that they like there

—–—-

Albedo and James they didn't know where they were and they didn't like it

Albedo : were are we

The omnitrix star to beep and a voice come out of it was Ben's voice

Ben : it's the null void

James : what Ben gets as out of here at once

Ben : no I'm not

Albedo : if you don't get as out of there I will set the doom days device

Ben : I already take carer of that so bye

Albedo : no wait Ben ( he hang up )

James : so what are we going to do

Albedo : I don't know damn you Ben

James : but it's not raining

A/N: for those who wore waiting for this chapter think you for you being nice with my story if you want to make a now story with the biomnitrix I we'll write ok good bye and thinks for reading my story :)


	5. Chapter 5 poll

**A/N: for the people who liked my work I have open a poll to you choose what I'm going to do next the poll is in my profile please will need your help**


End file.
